


It's been a long, long time

by divine_chicken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers : Endgame spoilers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: Fix-it fic for Steve and Bucky . It's the only scene in the movie i didn't enjoy.





	It's been a long, long time

Five seconds, Dr. Banner said, and he'll be back .

Sam waits , Bruce waits , Bucky waits. 

Steve carries out his mission as expected . Looking at Peggy in the eye and leaving her be was the hardest part, but ...the past is the past. She deserves to rest . The world deserves Steve's protection.. especially now that Tony's not here anymore.

Bucky is waiting for him , his hair hastily pulled back into a ponytail . They have a lot to discuss .

 

When Steve sets the record to play, Bucky huffs - but not without a smile . 

" What is it?" Steve inquires as the first chords are heard .

" There are better songs , is all..." Bucky chuckles. " Never my favourite ."

" So you don't like it?" Steve asks , but he doesn't plan on changing the song to something else. 

Bucky shakes his head .  
" I like it. It reminds me of you ." He smiles softly at Steve , and Steve stands up . His eyes are tender .

" Dance with me?" He gently asks , spreading his arms as he offers Bucky his embrace . 

Bucky nods , a shy smile on his face as he lets Steve envelop him .

It truly has been a long, long time...

" When I was in Hydra..." Bucky whispers , because he doesn't know what else to say . " I sang it. I thought of you . " 

 

Steve kisses his head as they slowly rock to the rhythm. 

" It helped me remember myself. My name , my past ...my Steve ." He chuckled . It had been so very long since he'd called him that. 

" My Buck," he whispers .

They don't really speak after that - there is nothing and too many things to say. Steve settles on singing under his breath as he listens to the music . The song Bucky listens to is Steve's heartbeat. 

The way Steve looks at Bucky is adoring, and Bucky smiles back shyly. It's been a while since someone gave him the love all humans so fundamentally deserve . 

It stays throughout the rest of the day - when Bucky's cooking and Steve hugs him from behind, when Bucky's making fun of a bad movie and Steve smiles at him as if he's watching something extraordinary - in the way Steve kisses him goodnight . Bucky's limbs have been longing for Steve for so very long . He holds Steve's hand with his flesh hand, his real one - he presses kisses to it as they both doze off. 

And he thinks to himself , he could get used to this .


End file.
